Episode 8745 (30th September 2015)
Plot Max has had nightmares about Callum. Sally isn't deterred when Tim gives her the brush-off again. Tyrone and Fiz have an appointment at the hospital for Hope's results. The child herself is excited about Christmas. Kevin refuses to talk to Tim on Sally's behalf. Sharif worries that Zeedan can't cope with running the gym when he learns that an unpaid supplier refuses to do any more business with them. Anna is getting concerned with gossip about her and Tim. Kevin gives in and takes Tim for a pint to try and talk him round. Fiz tells Tyrone that Hope wants to go to Lapland to see Father Christmas. Kevin tells Tim that his future is with Sally. David confirms to Kylie and Sarah that he’s dropped Callum’s phone into the canal. Tyrone and Fiz are devastated to learn Hope has a cancer called neuroblastoma and will require chemotherapy. She will also require more scans to see how far the cancer has spread. Sally's hopes are dashed when Tim realises that she put Kevin up to talking to him and reiterates that they're finished. Provoked by Sally, Anna gives her some home truths and tells her that Tim really loves her. Craig volunteers an idea to help her. Fiz can't take the news in. Craig paints a picture of Sally and a message to Tim on two sheets to hang across the street. Aidan agrees to Fiz being off work while Hope has treatment but regrets he can’t pay her. Underneath the two banners, Sally begs forgiveness and goes down on one knee but Tim isn't impressed. Neither is Beth that her Egyptian cotton sheets are ruined. Fiz is annoyed when Tyrone books a trip to Lapland that they can't afford and orders him to cancel it. Max asks David to adopt him. A Newton & Ridley delivery truck drives through the banners. David’s realises that now that Callum’s dead he can never give permission for the adoption, nor can they ever move house. Sally tells Tim that the wedding is still on and she'll be waiting for him to turn up. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George Guest cast *Dr Sasha Browne - Tina Chiang Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garage *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Waiting room and Dr Sasha Browne's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally is determined to change Tim’s mind about the wedding, begging a reluctant Kevin to appeal to him on her behalf; and Fiz and Tyrone go to the hospital for Hope's biopsy results. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,480,000 viewers (12th place). *No episodes were shown on Friday 2nd October 2015 due to coverage of the Rugby World Cup. Notable dialogue Tim Metcalfe (to Sally Webster): "You think monogamy is the Scottish new year." Category:2015 episodes